


sweet sour

by Larry_Fly_Home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Louis does it lmao !), Bottom Harry Styles, Harry in knickers. Is it considered a kink of mine or what lmao?, Harry's actually creepy okay haha, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Are Roommates, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, coming twice in a row, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home
Summary: Harry flushes and peeks at Louis quickly before he turns to Liam and says something. Liam nods animatedly and turns away before he shoves a lime into Louis' mouth with a smirk. "Ready?" He asks just as Harry ducks down and runs his tongue all along Louis' chest, over his tattoos, sucks the liquid out of his bellybutton and then trails his tongue up towards Louis' collarbones.or, Liam likes to bring his mates from uni over to the flat he shares with Louis. Louis also never thought he'd be part of such a fucking cliche hookup. But then he meets Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	sweet sour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry about the terrible summary lol. Here's another one anyway !! I hope it's not too bad ! Also... I have a question...? How does everyone feel about MPREG? Juts curious :) xx  
> Here it is in Russian, thank you so much smyyrff!! <3<3

The first time it happens, Louis' incidentally on the phone.

It's one of those unusual warm Wednesday's and Liam's been in his room all day with Maya and a few other of his uni friends, and Louis decides that then would be a good time to ring his mum since he's ill and in need of a bit of cheering up, (and he doesn't like most of Liam's uni friends, anyway.)

He takes his time on the phone, really chats with his mum, and when they're finally finished, a whopping 15 minutes later, the last thing he expects is a tall lanky boy to clamour in just as he's hanging up. "Oh-oops," the boy stammers, eyes wide as he trips back and knocks himself against the door. Louis laughs and plugs in his phone, sending a wink in the direction of the boy before he stands up. He has no idea why there's a sneakily pretty boy standing in his room but he has no intentions of finding out, either.

"I guess this isn't the loo." The boy flushes as Louis walks past him. "I'm Harry, by the way. And you have a nice shirt." Louis stops, but only because Harry complimented his shirt, definitely  _ not _ because he sounds like an insanely deep-voiced cherub and looks like a pale, long-haired bloody Frat boy.

Louis looks down at his Hawaiian shirt dismissively, noting that it is indeed the one he stole from Niall and shrugs. "It is, isn't it." He walks away quickly, mouth dry. He fully expects to be alone when he enters the kitchen. But- "So what's your name?" Louis closes his eyes briefly and rests his hip against the counter, reaching to grab a mug. "What's it to you?" Louis asks slowly, glancing over at Harry to see him biting his nails. "I dunno, just thought it'd be polite to ask Liam's fuck-buddy his name."

"Me and Liam aren't shagging, Harry!" Louis laughs incredulously, almost wheezing. "We're flatmates."

"Oh, so you're the famous Louis he's always talking about?"

"I have a reputation, I see." Louis raises his eyebrows. Harry does this little thing with his lips, a tiny little twitch that suggests something Louis really doesn't want to think about, but then they turn into that cocky smirk again and he shrugs messily.

"Guess so."

"What are you doing in my house?" Louis remembers to ask a very important question and Harry laughs. "Guess I'm here to see you," he cocks his hip out and twirls a curl around his long, thin fingers and Louis feels a shiver go down his spine-

"Actually, I just forgot where the toilets were," Harry admits with a bite of his lip. Louis nods slowly and swallows, finally taking in Harry's demeanour.

He looks young and soft, with pale skin and silky hair, big, red lips and shiny, pink eyes. "Are you  _ stoned _ ?" Louis asks, and Harry grins, ducks his head and looks up coquettishly. "Maybe." That's when Liam decides to come to the rescue, sending an apologetic smile at Louis before he pulls Harry back into his room.

It doesn't bother Louis too much, Harry doesn't seem all that bad, but he won't let Liam know that.

The second time it happens it's a week later on a freezing cold Saturday evening and Louis' been in bed all day. His episode of Shameless plays softly as he's drifting off to sleep, but then the front door is banging open and there's loud obnoxious laughter filling the flat. Louis rolls his eyes and turns over, snuggling further into his covers as he flicks the volume higher. It's another 20 minutes of destructive banging and bashing around the house before Liam's bedroom door is closed and the sounds are slightly muffled by the wood. Louis finally lets himself relax again and then his bedroom door sneaks open. Louis can't see who it is because he's facing away, so he just pretends he's asleep, expecting it to be Liam coming to check if he's awake or not.

"Shameless!" Someone exclaims softly, and it's definitely not Liam. "I love shameless," whoever it is makes the bed behind Louis dip and then he's clamouring on, hand on Louis' hip through the covers as he tries to get a better view. Louis glares up at the curly hair and soft skin disrupting his time, and Harry smiles down at him. "What if I'd been asleep?" Louis snaps. "Well then you'd be awake now anyway," Harry purrs, oblivious to Louis' agitation, and Louis can't find it in his heart to be annoyed any more. "Did you lose your way to the bathroom again?" Louis sniggers and Harry grins at him. "No," is all he says. Louis waits for something else but it doesn't come, and then he falls back into the setting of shameless and almost forgets Harry's there.

Louis goes 3 weeks without seeing Harry and his life is almost back to normal.

Except, it's Liam's birthday and they throw a huge party in their tiny flat and Louis drinks way too much in the first hour and finds himself digging around the kitchen for shot glasses. Louis finds them, after much destruction, and pulls his skinny jeans back up his hips before making his way back into the lounge where the fun is at. Liam's Laying across their coffee table in his pants, eyes red from the weed and alcohol and all the attention. "Pour the vodka on me!" Liam yells, and Louis laughs so hard he almost drops the glasses.

When Liam's done with his little show, he forces Louis onto the table and makes him pull his clothes off. "Come on, let Sarah get a taste, Lou!" Louis rolls his eyes and gets onto the table somehow, drunken limbs flailing as he pulls his clothes off.

Once he's settled, Liam pours half the bottle of alcohol onto his chest and smiles down at Louis. Louis watches a girl, presumably, Sarah, another one of Liam's uni friends, settle at his side and eye his chest hungrily. "Aha! Look who's finally fuckin' arrived!" Liam calls, taking everyone's attention away from Louis. "Come on over, Haz, I've got a present for you!" Liam shrieks and Louis goes still.

"Hey," Harry purrs, looking down at Louis with wide eyes. He's definitely drunk already and definitely not sure of what he's doing. "Go on," Liam urges, pointing to the sticky liquid on Louis' chest, collarbones, belly button. Harry flushes and peeks at Louis quickly before he turns to Liam and says something. Liam nods animatedly and turns away before he shoves a lime into Louis' mouth with a smirk. "Ready?" He asks just as Harry ducks down and runs his tongue all along Louis' chest, over his tattoos, sucks the liquid out of his bellybutton and then trails his tongue up towards Louis' collarbones. Louis' got goosebumps, his eyes are squeezed shut because he's 95% sure he'd come if he looked at Harry trailing his tongue over his body. 100%. When the hot, wet heat leaves Louis' chest, he opens his eyes just in time to see Harry lean down and capture his lips, pulling the lime from between them. Harry lingers for a second longer than necessary though, eyes wide as he stares at Louis before he licks Louis' bottom lip and pulls away.

Louis' fucked.

Louis spends the rest of the evening half hard and wide-eyed, staring at Harry before he catches himself and looks away. But it's like Harry's teasing him though, eyes wide and innocent and always a flick away from meeting Louis'. He's lost his shirt somewhere, too, his pale, silky skin on full display as he dances around. If Louis weren't so drunk, he'd definitely have a wank the second he gets into bed.

"What are you playing at?"

Liam looks up from his books, startled. He eyes Louis quizzically, almost lets out a laugh because,  _ well _ , there he is in his superman pants trying to look tough in the doorway to Liam's room. "What?" Liam giggles, shutting his textbook. "With  _ Harry _ ," Louis explains. "Why is he so obsessed with me? What did you do?" Liam smiles smugly and wiggles to get comfortable. "The fact that you think I have something to do with Harry's attraction to you is  _ cute _ ," Liam starts. "But trust me; I'm just as confused as you are. Harry's gorgeous, and if I wasn't straight I would definitely-  _ anyway, _ my point is, he could literally have anyone in my university, hell, anyone in  _ London _ , but he falls for  _ you _ ? He's one special kid, that one."

Louis would be lying if he said he didn't feel absolutely invincible.

The next time Louis sees Harry, it's completely meant to be.

He's home alone – Liam having already left for his lecture from 10 to 12 and then lunch with Maya afterwards, giving Louis at least another 4 hours of alone-time.

Louis' eaten nearly his body weight in crisps, eyes watering from staring at the telly screen for such a long time when the door goes. Louis startles because Liam's not scheduled home for at least another 3 hours and there is literally not another living soul that would be at Louis' flat before 6 pm on a Saturday. "Hello?" The door calls, and Louis almost laughs because of course.

Of course, it's Harry.

"Hi..." Louis pulls the door open and his jaw hits the floor. Hypothetically speaking. Harry's got these tight blue jeans on, the slenderness of his legs and thighs almost mocking Louis, and his sweater looks soft and fluffy and it's a soft lilac colour, like lavender in the sunlight. His hair's also done up in this delicate array of loose strands escaping his bun.

"What are you?" Louis blurts, and Harry flinches, cheeks flushing red. "I-I'm sorry-"

" _ Fuck _ , I meant, what are you doing here," Louis rephrases, looking sheepish. Harry pauses and looks at Louis in wonder before he says: "Liam said I could come over,"

"Liam's not here," Louis says.

"He's not?" Harry's face falls and he pouts gently and Louis gets butterflies in his stomach because how on earth can someone be _ that  _ beautiful? "Um, no, he isn't, but you're welcome to come in and wait for him? He should be back in about 2 and a half hours...?" Louis trails off and watches Harry, his tiny smile and pink cheeks. "Okay, cool." Harry slips past Louis, their arms touching as he smiles down at Louis and then he's inside and Louis closes the door too quickly.

Harry toes his shoes off and hangs his coat up before glancing back at Louis and waltzing toward the lounge. "I-um- would you like something to drink? We've tea, coffee, I think we've got some apple juice somewhere," Louis scratches his jaw and tries not to peep at Harry's pert little bum as he settles on the couch. "Um- some tea would be nice, thanks." Louis takes his time making tea because if he's left alone with Harry he's bound to do something he'll regret and he's trying to at least delay the inevitable, so.

"Here you go," Louis places the tea down on the coffee table (that he was lying on not so long ago, barely dressed, with Harry licking alcohol off of his  _ chest _ ) and smiles at Harry. "So how've you been?" Harry questions eventually, throat clicking as he sips his tea. "Oh, you know, I can't complain. Lots going on with work and stuff but otherwise, I'm good."

"What is it you do, again?" Harry ponders, looking up at Louis.

"I'm a designer for a magazine," Louis says vaguely. He doesn't want to get into it. "What about you? How've you been?" Harry flushes and crosses his legs, the toes of his left leg touching Louis' calf. "Well, I've just finished my exams, and I'm glad to have that stress off my shoulders," Harry laughs softly. "And I've been great," Harry trails off, leaving the end of his sentence hanging. Louis watches him carefully, sees his eyes darken as he squirms.

Louis hums thoughtfully and shifts slightly closer. Harry swallows audibly again and glances at Louis, eyes wide. Louis smiles at him and leans against the backrest of the couch, testing. Harry leans back, too, almost leaning into Louis' side, actually, but he stays stiff, knees crossed as he watches the TV. Louis stretches his arm out behind Harry, like every single cliche movie scene you can think of, and he sees Harry smile gently.

Louis toys with the loose strands of hair hanging near Harry's shoulders and watches his profile, the curve of his jaw, the blush on his cheek, the beautiful jut of his lips. "It's rather strange that you act so shy around me when you've already had your mouth on my skin," Louis whispers, softly like a secret in the wind, and Harry shivers before looking to Louis with wide eyes. They're close enough that with just a slight shift closer they'd be kissing, and Louis can smell the mint on Harry's breath, the flowery undertone of his perfume and the muskiness of his natural smell. It's so arousing Louis' dizzy.

"You remember that?" Harry croaks, breathily. "Of course. I'd never forget such pretty lips touching mine," And then it's happening again- Harry's kissing him, hard and slow, hands fisting in the front of Louis' shirt tightly. Louis kisses back, obviously, grabs Harry's jaw and pulls him closer, licking into his mouth hot and sexy.

Harry shivers and pants into Louis' mouth, rests their foreheads together and stares at Louis. Louis waits for Harry to kiss him again but he doesn't, so he huffs and captures Harry's lips between his own. Harry is soft and pliant and nibbles on Louis' lip softly, tries to move closer and into Louis' lap but gets caught on something and pulls away.

He fiddles with something by his foot, curses and then looks back at Louis, moves to climb into his lap again. He's heavier than he looks, and with his nice arse nestled on Louis' thighs, it's  _ heaven _ . Grounding. Louis' fingers are tight on Harry's hips, pushing and pulling him slightly to create a friction between them that has them both moaning into each other's mouths. Harry leans down so his lips are just inches away and cups Louis' jaw gently with his right hand, buries his left one in Louis' hair. This time the kiss is slow and steady, tongues touching delicately before it gets deeper and Harry's leaning over Louis completely, filling his senses with harryharryharry. Louis wraps his arms around his waist and holds him close, kissing back like he'd hurt if he didn't.

Harry's hard, and Louis almost laughs but he's hard, too, so there's no reason to laugh. But when Harry grinds down against him and bites his bottom lip, Louis moans deep and loud into Harry's mouth. His fingers slip into the back of Harry's skintight jeans and he feels the soft, silky material of underwear that are definitely  _ not _ boxers or briefs. Louis pulls his mouth away and shoves his hands deeper into Harry's pants to grope his bum properly- "Are you wearing  _ knickers _ ?" He croaks into Harry's jaw, shuddering. Harry groans above him and grinds his hips, "Yeah," he breathes, "Sorry- I usually don't-" Louis kisses him again and tries to get his fingers underneath the tight knickers while willing his heart to stop racing so fast, lest he has a heart attack.

Louis loses his shirt before he knows what's happening, hands pulled from the confinements of Harry's jeans as he pulls the shirt off. It's not the first time Harry's seen Louis' chest- hell, he had his tongue on it before Louis even knew his last name, (Though, now that Louis' thinking about it, he still doesn't know Harry's last name.) But it's still so obviously overwhelming for him.

Harry kisses across Louis' collarbones and scratches his nails over the pert nipples before pulling back and shrugging his own shirt over his head. Louis feels dizzy as he takes in the milky smoothness of Harry's chest and the way his tattoos are bright against his skin. Harry's kissing him again, slipping his hands in between them to tug at Louis' jogger's waistband, sending shivers up his spine.

Harry stands up quickly, clumsily, to work at the button on his jeans and shove them down his thighs. "Come  _ on _ ," He moans when he sees Louis just watching him, frozen. "Get your kit off, Louis," Harry's jeans are discarded and he's left in his tiny little pink knickers that have Louis' mouth-watering and then Harry's frowning at Louis, hugging himself.

"Does it not look nice?" He whispers softly, cheeks delicately flushed, and Louis snaps into action. He jumps up from the couch, startling Harry, and kicks his joggers off, shoves his boxers down his thighs so that his erection becomes free and he steps towards Harry quickly, before he can say anything else, and grips his hips. "You look so delicious, absolutely  _ stunning _ ," Louis rasps, nibbling on Harry's jaw, and Harry shudders, grabs onto Louis' shoulders.

Louis grabs Harry's thighs and hefts him up, carries him to the bedroom while Harry squirms in his arms. When Louis finally drops him into the bed, Harry's panting, and his chest is flushed. Harry's cock is straining against the thin material of his knickers and there's a wet spot from his precome that makes Louis flush with heat as he leans over him.

Harry's legs go up and around Louis' waist and his arms tug at his hair until they're kissing again, and Louis' grinding his cock down against Harry's with teasing twists of his hips and jolts of his thighs that have Harry whining desperately and grinding up into him. When Louis can't wait any more, he reaches down and gets his fingers underneath the hem of the knickers, and Harry moans at him to keep them on. Louis groans in reply and works them to the side to feel Harry's hole.

It's wet and puckered and open and Louis shivers as he fingers over it. "Did you-"

"In the shower, before I left," Harry moans, twitching his hips to try to get Louis' fingers Inside. " _ Fuck _ , Harry," Louis whines, kissing him hard and ignoring the feeling in his gut that this was completely planned. Harry giggles and palms Louis with a gentle hand, giving him even more goosebumps.

Louis reaches for the lube blindly under his pillows and squirts some into his fingers, eyes never leaving Harry. Louis pulls the knickers to the side to reveal Harry's hole and he falters, a bead of precome dripping from the tip of his insanely hard cock. Louis fits two fingers inside of Harry immediately, he's open enough already that it's an easy slide, but he's still warm and soft and silky and Louis feels like he's going to die.

When Louis crooks a third finger in and twists them to poke at Harry's spot he keens, arching his back up and grappling at Louis' shoulders. "C'mon, I'm ready, I'm ready-" Harry splutters, fucking himself on Louis' fingers quickly. Louis looks up at him for what feels like the first time in decades and kisses his lips, hard, as he pulls his fingers out and wipes them in the covers.

Harry's legs are tight round him as Louis leans away, grabs a condom from his drawer and falls back between Harry's legs. Louis rolls the condom on with lightning speed and tugs himself a few times while he watches Harry watch. Harry's bitten red lip is back between his teeth and his cheeks are flushed red red, eyes hooded and chest heaving. He makes grabby hands for Louis when he takes too long and pulls him forward by the neck, licks into his mouth with a needy whimper.

Louis moves the knickers to the side once again and rubs his tip over Harry's hole a few times to tease, and Harry almost starts crying, so Louis slicks himself up with lube and lines up with Harry's entrance, keeping eye contact as he pushes in slowly. Despite Harry's earlier fingering and Louis' recent attempt at opening him up, Harry's still tight and it takes a series of hot, slow thrusts in before Louis' buried completely in Harry's arse. Harry's head is thrown back in pleasure and his neck is on display, so Louis attaches himself to it and sucks dark bruises into the skin while Harry moans.

When Harry clenches and wiggles his hips cheekily Louis pulls back and fucks into him slowly, the drag almost unbearably delicious. Louis drops his head to Harry's shoulder and pants into the crook of his neck as he fucks into him quickly, heart racing. Harry's hands are tightly gripped around his hips, feeling up his arse as Louis fucks him, and his legs are spread widely and rest against the bed.

It's suffocating, the way Harry's clenching around him and moaning shakily into his ear, the way his fingers press deeply into the skin of Louis arse, the way he fucks down to meet Louis' thrusts, and Louis feels entirely like he's going to come way too quickly. For some reason, Louis doesn't think Harry would mind all that much, and the way he's shouting out and choking each time Louis hits his prostate is like a spell, pulling Louis closer to his orgasm. "I'm gonna come-" Louis groans, hips stuttering as Harry clenches around him again.

Harry pulls him closer by the hair and whispers into his ear, kisses along his jaw and Louis freezes, stomach clenching as he comes heavily into the condom, biting down on Harry's neck. Louis rides out his high and pants into Harry's chest, feels the effects in his lower back already, but then Harry's squirming beneath him and gaining purchase before he flips them over so Louis' on his back and Harry's straddling his thighs, Louis' softening cock still up his arse.

Louis hisses with sensitivity when Harry moves, and Louis gets the feeling that if Harry weren't so high with arousal right now he'd reprimand him. Instead, Harry pulls away and pulls the used condom off of Louis, chucks it in the general direction of the bin and reaches into Louis' drawer to grab another one.

Louis watches silently, chest still heaving and stomach still swirling. When Harry's eyes meet Louis', all wide and watery and high, Louis feels his cock twitch and almost laughs. Then Harry leans down and takes Louis' cock in his mouth, the warm wet heat sending shivers from Louis' dick up to his chest, and Louis' slowly getting hard again, perking up as Harry bobs his head shallowly.

When Louis' fully hard and panting underneath Harry's lips, Harry pulls away and rolls the new condom onto Louis, foregoing the lube in favour of sitting right on Louis' cock again. Louis throws his head back and moans as Harry starts riding him quickly, hips fast and sloppy. Harry presses his hands into Louis' chest for leverage and goes at it, fucking himself hard and fast on Louis' cock.

Louis watches him in awe and bites his lip, hard, grabbing onto Harry's hips to help him along. It's almost comical, the way Harry's cock bobs with each of his bounces, and Louis smiles goofily up at him. Harry squirms when he fucks down and gets Louis' cock right on his prostate, and then he rides him determinedly trying to get that feeling again.

Louis' insanely close again and feels his stomach trembling, and he bends his knees and fucks up into Harry, determined to make him come before Louis does. Harry gasps loudly and squirms against him, eyes squeezed shut, and then he's coming, cock pulsing as he shoots onto his stomach and even gets a little on Louis. Louis sighs contentedly and fucks up into Harry thrice more before he's coming again, more intensely than his first orgasm.

Harry flops down onto Louis' chest as they try to calm their breathing, the smell of sex and sweat filling their noses, and Louis loves that smell, loves the smell of Harry. Harry moves his hips so that Louis slips out and winces against his chest while Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly. It takes quite a while for them to calm down, and Louis' so satisfied and happy he feels like he could sleep for a year, as long as Harry's in his arms.

Harry rolls off of Louis and whines softly, stretching out with a hiss. Louis fetches a damp cloth to clean him up with and then gets into the bed beside him, feels Harry curl up next to him. "This was all planned, wasn't it?" Louis asks softly, and Harry laughs breathily. "Which part?"

"What do you mean,  _ which part _ ?" Louis asks, and Harry laughs again, poking his side.

"Yes, technically all of this is planned. The truth behind the tale is this; the first time Liam had me over, you were asleep on the couch and I couldn't get over how fit you were. I made it my mission to get you to notice me after that, and with a tiny bit of Liam's help, we've ended up here. Sleeping beauty. Obviously, only my parts were planned, though. Everything else depended on you."

Louis smiles to himself and kisses Harry's temple. "I'm going to sleep now," Harry murmurs softly, and Louis smiles into his hair, whispers, "I'll be here when you wake up,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who leave kudos and comment that you enjoy my stories, it really means a lot and helps me with my things !! Thank you !! xx
> 
> oh and happy new year ! I know I'm about a week late but better late that never hahah !! sorry. Anyway !! lots of love xx


End file.
